Process control systems are widely used in factories and/or plants in which products are manufactured or processes are controlled (e.g., chemical manufacturing, power plant control, etc.). Process control systems are also used in the harvesting of natural resources such as, for example, oil and gas drilling and handling processes, etc. In fact, virtually any manufacturing process, resource harvesting process, etc. can be automated through the application of one or more process control systems. It is believed the process control systems will eventually be used more extensively in agriculture as well.
The manner in which process control systems are implemented has evolved over the years. Older generations of process control systems were typically implemented using dedicated, centralized hardware and hard-wired connections.
However, modern process control systems are typically implemented using a highly distributed network of workstations, intelligent controllers, smart field devices, and the like, some or all of which may perform a portion of an overall process control strategy or scheme. In particular, most modern process control systems include smart field devices and other process control components that are communicatively coupled to each other and/or to one or more process controllers via one or more digital data buses. In addition to smart field devices, modern process control systems may also include analog field devices such as, for example, 4-20 milliamp (mA) devices, 0-10 volts direct current (VDC) devices, etc., which are typically directly coupled to controllers as opposed to a shared digital data bus or the like.
In a typical industrial or process plant, a distributed control system (DCS) is used to control many of the industrial processes performed at the plant. The plant may have a centralized control room having a computer system with user input/output (I/O), a disc I/O, and other peripherals known in the computing art with one or more process controllers and process I/O subsystems communicatively connected to the centralized control room. Additionally, one or more field devices are typically connected to the I/O subsystems and to the process controllers to implement control and measurement activities within the plant. While the process I/O subsystem may include a plurality of I/O ports connected to the various field devices throughout the plant, the field devices may include various types of analytical equipment, silicon pressure sensors, capacitive pressure sensors, resistive temperature detectors, thermocouples, strain gauges, limit switches, on/off switches, flow transmitters, pressure transmitters, capacitance level switches, weigh scales, transducers, valve positioners, valve controllers, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights or any other device typically used in process plants.
As used herein, the term “field device” encompasses these devices, as well as any other device that performs a function in a control system. In any event, field devices may include, for example, input devices (e.g., devices such as sensors that provide status signals that are indicative of process control parameters such as, for example, temperature, pressure, flow rate, etc.), as well as control operators or actuators that perform actions in response to commands received from controllers and/or other field devices.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the controller by two-wire twisted pair current loops, with each device connected to the controller by a single two-wire twisted pair. Analog field devices are capable of responding to or transmitting an electrical signal within a specified range. In a typical configuration, it is common to have a voltage differential of approximately 20-25 volts between the two wires of the pair and a current of 4-20 mA running through the loop. An analog field device that transmits a signal to the control room modulates the current running through the current loop, with the current being proportional to the sensed process variable.
An analog field device that performs an action under control of the control room is controlled by the magnitude of the current through the loop, which current is modulated by the I/O port of the process I/O system, which in turn is controlled by the controller. Traditional two-wire analog devices having active electronics can also receive up to 40 milliwatts of power from the loop. Analog field devices requiring more power are typically connected to the controller using four wires, with two of the wires delivering power to the device. Such devices are known in the art as four-wire devices and are not power limited, as typically are two-wire devices.
A discrete field device can transmit or respond to a binary signal. Typically, discrete field devices operate with a 24 volt signal (either AC or DC), a 110 or 240 volt AC signal, or a 5 volt DC signal. Of course, a discrete device may be designed to operate in accordance with any electrical specification required by a particular control environment. A discrete input field device is simply a switch which either makes or breaks the connection to the controller, while a discrete output field device will take an action based on the presence or absence of a signal from the controller.
Historically, most traditional field devices have had either a single input or a single output that was directly related to the primary function performed by the field device. For example, the only function implemented by a traditional analog resistive temperature sensor is to transmit a temperature by modulating the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair, while the only function implemented by a traditional analog valve positioner is to position a valve somewhere between a fully open and a fully closed position based on the magnitude of the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair.
More, recently, field devices that are part of hybrid systems become available that superimpose digital data on the current loop used to transmit analog signals. One such hybrid system is known in the control art as the Highway Addressable Remote Transducer (HART) protocol. The HART system uses the magnitude of the current in the current loop to send an analog control signal or to receive a sensed process variable (as in the traditional system), but also superimposes a digital carrier signal upon the current loop signal. The HART protocol makes use of the Bell 202 Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) standard to superimpose the digital signals at a low level on top of the 4-20 mA analog signals. This enables two-way field communication to take place and makes it possible for additional information beyond just the normal process variable to be communicated to/from a smart field instrument. The HART protocol communicates at 1200 bps without interrupting the 4-20 mA signal and allows a host application (master) to get two or more digital updates per second from a field device. As the digital FSK signal is phase continuous, there is no interference with the 4-20 mA signal.
The FSK signal is relatively slow and can therefore provide updates of a secondary process variable or other parameter at a rate of approximately 2-3 updates per second. Generally, the digital carrier signal is used to send secondary and diagnostic information and is not used to realize the primary control function of the field device. Examples of information provided over the digital carrier signal include secondary process variables, diagnostic information (including sensor diagnostics, device diagnostics, wiring diagnostics, and process diagnostics), operating temperatures, a sensor temperature, calibration information, device ID numbers, materials of construction, configuration or programming information, etc. Accordingly, a single hybrid field device may have a variety of input and output variables and may implement a variety of functions.
More recently, a newer control protocol has been defined by the Instrument Society of America (ISA). The new protocol is generally referred to as Fieldbus, and is specifically referred to as SP50, which is as acronym for Standards and Practice Subcommittee 50. The Fieldbus protocol defines two subprotocols. An H1 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 31.25 kilobits per second and provides power to field devices coupled to the network. An H2 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 2.5 megabits per second, does not provide power to field devices connected to the network, and is provided with redundant transmission media. Fieldbus is a nonproprietary open standard and is now prevalent in the industry and, as such, many types of Fieldbus devices have been developed and are in use in process plants. Because Fieldbus devices are used in addition to other types of field devices, such as HART and 4-20 mA devices, a separate support and I/O communication structure is associated with each of these different types of devices.
Newer smart field devices, which are typically all digital in nature, have maintenance modes and enhanced functions that are not accessible from or compatible with older control systems. Even when all components of a distributed control system adhere to the same standard (such as the Fieldbus standard), one manufacturer's control equipment may not be able to access the secondary functions or secondary information provided by another manufacturer's field devices.
Thus, one particularly important aspect of process control system design involves the manner in which field devices are communicatively coupled to each other, to controllers and to other systems or devices within a process control system or a process plant. In general, the various communication channels, links and paths that enable the field devices to function within the process control system are commonly collectively referred to as an input/output (I/O) communication network.
The communication network topology and physical connections or paths used to implement an I/O communication network can have a substantial impact on the robustness or integrity of field device communications, particularly when the I/O communications network is subjected to environmental factors or conditions associated with the process control system. For example, many industrial control applications subject field devices and their associated I/O communication networks to harsh physical environments (e.g., high, low or highly variable ambient temperatures, vibrations, corrosive gases or liquids, etc.), difficult electrical environments (e.g., high noise environments, poor power quality, transient voltages, etc.), etc. In any case, environmental factors can compromise the integrity of communications between one or more field devices, controllers, etc. In some cases, such compromised communications could prevent the process control system from carrying out its control routines in an effective or proper manner, which could result in reduced process control system efficiency and/or profitability, excessive wear or damage to equipment, dangerous conditions that could damage or destroy equipment, building structures, the environment and/or people, etc.
In order to minimize the effect of environmental factors and to assure a consistent communication path, I/O communication networks used in process control systems have historically been hardwired networks, with the wires being encased in environmentally protected materials such as insulation, shielding and conduit. Also, the field devices within these process control systems have typically been communicatively coupled to controllers, workstations, and other process control system components using a hardwired hierarchical topology in which non-smart field devices are directly coupled to controllers using analog interfaces such as, for example, 4-20 mA, 0-10 VDC, etc. hardwired interfaces or I/O boards. Smart field devices, such as Fieldbus devices, are also coupled via hardwired digital data busses, which are coupled to controllers via smart field device interfaces.
While hardwired I/O communication networks can initially provide a robust I/O communication network, their robustness can be seriously degraded over time as a result of environmental stresses (e.g., corrosive gases or liquids, vibration, humidity, etc.). For example, contact resistances associated with the I/O communication network wiring may increase substantially due to corrosion, oxidation and the like. In addition, wiring insulation and/or shielding may degrade or fail, thereby creating a condition under which environmental electrical interference or noise can more easily corrupt the signals transmitted via the I/O communication network wires. In some cases, failed insulation may result in a short circuit condition that results in a complete failure of the associated I/O communication wires.
Additionally, hardwired I/O communication networks are typically expensive to install, particularly in cases where the I/O communication network is associated with a large industrial plant or facility that is distributed over a relatively large geographic area, for example, an oil refinery or chemical plant that consumes several acres of land. In many instances, the wiring associated with the I/O communication network must span long distances and/or go through, under or around many structures (e.g., walls, buildings, equipment, etc.) Such long wiring runs typically involve substantial amounts of labor, material and expense. Further, such long wiring runs are especially susceptible to signal degradation due to wiring impedances and coupled electrical interference, both of which can result in unreliable communications.
Moreover, such hardwired I/O communication networks are generally difficult to reconfigure when modifications or updates are needed. Adding a new field device typically requires the installation of wires between the new field device and a controller. Retrofitting a process plant in this manner may be very difficult and expensive due to the long wiring runs and space constraints that are often found in older process control plants and/or systems. High wire counts within conduits, equipment and/or structures interposing along available wiring paths, etc., may significantly increase the difficulty associated with retrofitting or adding field devices to an existing system. Exchanging an existing field device with a new device having different field wiring requirements may present the same difficulties in the case where more and/or different wires have to be installed to accommodate the new device. Such modifications may often result in significant plant downtime.
It has been suggested to use wireless I/O communication networks to alleviate some of the difficulties associated with hardwired I/O networks. For example, Tapperson et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/805,124 discloses a system which provides wireless communications between controllers and field devices to augment or supplement the use of hardwired communications. However, most, if not all, wireless I/O communication networks actually implemented within process plants today are implemented using relatively expensive hardware devices (e.g., wireless enabled routers, hubs, switches, etc.), most of which consume a relatively large amount of power. Further, intermittent interferences, such as the passing of trucks, trains, environmental or weather related conditions, etc., make wireless communication networks unreliable and therefore problematic.
In addition, known wireless I/O communication networks, including the hardware and software associated therewith, generally use point-to-point communication paths that are carefully selected during installation and fixed during subsequent operation of the system. Establishing fixed communication paths within these wireless I/O communication networks typically involves the use of one or more experts to perform an expensive site survey that enables the experts to determine the types and/or locations of the transceivers and other communication equipment. Further, once the fixed point-to-point communication paths have been selected via the site survey results, one or more of the experts must then configure equipment, tune antennas, etc. While the point-to-point paths are generally selected to insure adequate wireless communications, changes within the plant, such as the removal or addition of equipment, walls, or other structures may make the initially selected paths less reliable, leading to unreliable wireless communications.
While wireless I/O communication networks can, for example, alleviate the long term robustness issues associated with hardwired communication paths, these wireless I/O communication networks are relatively inflexible and are considered by most in the process control industry to be too unreliable to perform important or necessary process control functions. For example, there is currently no easy manner of telling when a wireless communication is no longer functioning properly, or has degraded to the point that communications over the wireless link are likely to be unreliable or to cease altogether. As a result, current process control operators have very little faith in wireless communication networks when implemented for important and necessary process control functions.
Thus, due to the costs associated with installing a wireless I/O communication network (e.g., site surveys, expert configuration, etc.), and the relatively little amount of faith that current process control system operators have in wireless communications, wireless I/O communication networks are often cost prohibitive for what they provide, particularly for relatively large process control systems such as those typically used in industrial applications.